vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arei Houjou
Summary Arei Houjou is a 3rd year Tokiwadai student working with Iruka Yumiya to abduct the Level 5 Misaki Shokuhou. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Arei Houjou Origin: Toaru Majutsu no Index, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Gaiden: Astral Buddy Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Esper, Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities can interact with quantum probability due to the nature of Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), skilled martial artist, and resistance to poison and possession Attack Potency: Wall level (Casually broke a naginata’s shaft, broke titanium bindings restraining her body, broke a tree in half) | Wall level (Uses both custom Hard Taping and an electric potential elastic suit to overwhelm a tired, non-serious Junko Hokaze) Speed: At least Superhuman (Fast enough to fight a non-serious Junko Hokaze) | Subsonic (Hard Taping gives the user the mobility and speed of a Powered Suit, allowing them to outstrip a train and disappear from regular human sight, fast enough to surprise a tired, non-serious Junko Hokaze) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human | Superhuman (Threw a large piece of debris at Junko) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Took several blows from a non-serious Junko and continued fighting) Stamina: At least above average, can fight using both Hard Taping and an electric potential elastic suit, which is very straining on the body Range: Standard melee range, at least several meters with thrown kunai Standard Equipment: Kunai, drug injectors, blinding vials, antidote, electric potential elastic suit | All previous plus custom Hard Taping Intelligence: Above average, expert fighter who has trained her esper ability to be usable in combat. As a Tokiwadai student Arai is at least a Level 3 Esper, possibly a Level 4, so her brain's capabilities, such as calculation ability, should be superior to normal humans Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | Her custom Hard Taping and special suit strain her body Notable Attacks/Techniques: Psychological Hearing Power: Arei has an unnamed psychological esper power that allows her to hear people’s emotions as sound. She has trained herself to interpret the emotional sound as locations, directions and distances in 3D space, allowing her to detect people via emotions such as hostility, even if they turn invisible and to read the opponent's moves even if they try to shift their timing, seeing through bluffs and feints due to reading the emotion behind the blows. As a Tokiwadai student, her esper level is either 3 or 4. Her ability also appears to give her some defense against possession, as Senya Yuuri failed to control her body during her second fight with Junko. Tools: Arei carries various tools/weapons, such as a kunai and vials that can be used to temporarily blind an opponent by throwing their contents to their eyes. She also carries drug injectors, which can be used to inject a drug that will keep a target asleep for several hours and a pain killer. Electric Potential Elastic Suit: A special type of skintight clothing Arei wears under her clothes which increases her physical strength and speed, allowing her to break through titanium bindings and break a tree in half. Hard Taping (Bane Hōtai (Hādo Tēpingu), lit. "Spring Bandage"): Hard Taping is a type of special military-use ultrasonic wave elastic taping which is used in Powered Suits to give them their mobility and speed. It can be used directly in the human body to enhance and reinforce joints and muscles to gain increased speed and strength, while still allowing for the subtle and minute adjustments characteristic of a living being. However, without the safety devices present in Powered Suits the Hard Taping puts a heavy strain on the user's body. Combining a custom Hard Taping with her electric potential elastic suit increased Arei’s speed and strength to the point of overpowering a tired Junko Hokaze, forcing her to user her esper power to its full extent. Key: Base | With Hard Taping Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Technology Users Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9